


From a young woman in love

by DarkPastels



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPastels/pseuds/DarkPastels
Summary: Respecting a male partner is just as important as respecting a female partner(responding to the valentines "love type" fanfic challange :D for discord!)
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 19





	From a young woman in love

To my love,

Nothing is left unspoken, nothing doubted or hidden.

My friend,

Nothing is traded, no ugly truths, or adventures gone alone.

My old man,

Time isn't numbered, old habits never annoyances, quirks not faults.

My young man,

your history not questioned, your doubts not unfounded, your intentions good.

My hard laborer,

Your skills not for sale, talents, and efforts not squandered, and pride has a place.

My treasure,

You're not to be hidden away or stashed, not kept in a case to be looked upon.

Would you let me walk beside you?


End file.
